yugiohfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Mew Monsters 02
"The Mew of the Stars", known as "Stardust Tisei! The Star Mew!" for the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Mew Monsters series. Story The purring of a cat is heard inside a very expensive apartment, even though it wasn't a cat at all. A knock on the door is made by a mailman named Ichine. Ichine calls to the person sleeping inside, calling the person "professor," also adding that the assistants don't like it when he's late. No one answers. Ichine calls again, this time with "Fudo" with still no one answering. Finally, Ichine shouts to wake up already, which not only woke the professor, but also made him do a yelp that sounded like a loud meow. The professor looks at the clock and does a cat-like scream, adding that he is about late, again. After he gets dressed in his white scientist coat, he rushes out the door with a bit of bacon in his hand, also saying bye to Ichine and rushing to the elevator, but not before Ichine gives him the mail he was made to deliver to him, Professor Yusei Fudo. At the labs, Yusei was panting like a cat that had ran for miles, nonstop. One of the researchers hands Yusei a cup water, which he gulps down in a minute. Another researcher states that this was the twelveth time their main cheif was late or nearly late. Then, the second-in-command cheif asks if it's the Ener-D that's affecting this, and Yusei answers that he doesn't know exactly what's been happening to him. He then starts remembering when and why it happened. It all started a week ago, when Yusei and the other researchers were examining planetary particle chips that can give computers a smart boost. Once night hit New Domino City and the night researchers took their shift, things got out of hand. One of the researchers got a little drunk during the afternoon, and was hitting and beating up other assistants. Yusei tried to stop the insane man, and accidentally stabbed him with his pen. The man got mad at his cheif, so he pulled a huge knife from under his research jacket, and threatened to kill Yusei with it. Everyone else told Yusei to run, which is what he does. However, the mad man managed to follow him, even in the dark alleys and on the streets. Pretty soon, Yusei couldn't run any more and stopped at a light pole to catch his breathe. Right behind him was the drunk man, still holding the knife. The man shoved Yusei to the ground, then held the knife above his head. Yusei became scared, scared of dying. Luckily, a bright bird saves Yusei from the man's swing with the knife, but then it luminates a bright light. The rest after that however is a blank, but he knew it was Ener-D. Back in the present, rip in the air appears. Out comes a strange boy with wings, a tail, strange clothes, and one eye blue with the other one red. The boy lands perfectly on his feet. Everyone stares at the boy, wondering who or what it is. For some reason, the boy walks up to Yusei, telling him that his name is Yuma Tsukumo, and that he is from the future to change an event that is taking place in his time. Then, Yuma grabs Yusei's hand, saying it is an honor to meet him, one the three greatest Duelists of all time. Yusei looks really surprised for not only just meeting Yuma, but being called one of the best Duelists ever. Yusei just asks Yuma what happened to him. Yuma says that he has Duel Monster DNA in him, which is why he has a tail and wings. He also adds that a falcon of Ener-D did it as a price for saving him from getting crushed. Then, it clicked, and Yusei tells Yuma that the same thing happened him. Yuma stares at the cheif scientist for a moment, and then Yuma asks Yusei to look for something in his pocket. Yusei does exactly that, and pulls out a golden pendant in the shape of wings with two blue spheres and a strange pattern on it. Surprised, Yusei asks where it came from and looks at Yuma, who looked amazed. The kid shouts and jumps with joy that the great Yusei Fudo is also a Mew Monster like him. The researchers murmur to each other, wondering what a "Mew Monster" is. The young middle schooler answers that he made it up so it can be the name for mutant people with monster-like powers. Yuma then asks Yusei if anything weird was happening to him. Yusei didn't say a word, but then the secretary speaks out from the crowd, saying that Yusei has been for some reason being late, twelve times. Then, Ichine comes in with mail, and says that he could hear purring in Yusei's apartment, also stating that he knows the professor doesn't have a cat. He even adds that every time he shouts to wake him up, he hears something more like a "meow" than a yelp and that every time he dashes out the door, he's carrying bacon, cooked or raw. That part with the bacon statement causes Yusei to freeze up with embarassment. The professor then yells at the mailman, saying that he was spying on him, but his "me" comes out as a "meow" instead, which leaves Yusei shocked and cover his mouth. All of the professors and researchers stare at him with confusion and amazement, which makes the professor even more embarassed. All of a sudden, a crash is made outside. Everyone rushes out to see a humungous dragon Duel Monster attacking the labs. Yuma immediately rushes into a fight with the beast, getting it started with a stab in the monster's heel. However, it wasn't enough. The dragon uses its tail to hit the Mew Monster back. Even though it hurt, Yuma keeps fighting. Back and forth came stabs and whacks. Soon, the kid couldn't stand straight, proving to be worn out. Yusei thinks about Yuma, about that he's exausted, but still fighting. It shows to him how determined Yuma is to stop the colossal creature, just like he was against the Dark Signers. Just then, the pendant in Yusei's pocket starts glowing, and he himself undercomes a Mew Monster transformation. His outfit mimics his Duel outfit in the 5D's series during the World Racing Grand Prix, but the amber pads are blue green, his gloves are white, the jacket is orange with brown lines, his undershirt's pattern has a pawprint instead of a circle, the pants are black with star shaped buttons along the sides, and his boots were half orange and half white. His hair turns orange with the highlights black and his criminal mark also black. Also, his eyes become green, he grows two sky blue dragon wings and the tail and ears of a tiger. Yuma and the researchers look amazed at Yusei's transformation, but Yusei is really shocked, also asking what's with the clothes. Tha huge dragon rogue attacks Yuma, which lands a solid hit. Yusei yell payback for doing that and runs behind the monster, noticing he has an increase in speed. He then kicks the monster in the tendon. When the dragon noticed him, it tries to hit Yusei with its tail, but the glistening Mew Monster dodges the attack and soars into the sky. He sounds very surprised that he was flying, but not on an airplane. He then calls out the words, "STAR-STRIPED ARROW!!!" and an orange, light blue, and black bow appears in Yusei's hand. With a little adjusting to have the bow point right at the monster's chest, Yusei shouts out, "STREAMING STAR SHOWER!!!" and a thousand black, sky blue, and orange star-like arrows shot out from the Star-Striped Arrow when Yusei let go of the string. The glittering stream of stars hit directly into the dragon's chest, knocking it over. This was Yuma's chance, and uses Sun Ray Slash to destroy the beast. The labs were safe, and so was Yuma's time period. Yuma decides to return to the future, but then collapses and turns back into looking like an ordinary teenager. Yusei falls backwards from exhaustion and too, turns back to normal. Well, almost normal. All that were left his tiger ears and tail, much to Yusei's displeasure, especially when the other scientists start laughing at their chief. The chief scientist yells at them to stop and looks at Yuma, who was still knocked out.